Safekeeping
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Because Syo knew all of their faults and weaknesses, he could always accept the both of them wholeheartedly. Written for mami. Satsuki x Syo (x Natsuki).


**Safekeeping  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: PWP/Romance?  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairings**: Satsuki x Syo (x Natsuki)  
**Story Type**: Drabble/One-shot  
**Summary**: Because Syo knew all of their faults and weaknesses, he could always accept the both of them wholeheartedly.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no Prince-sama_ is the property of Broccoli.

**Spoilers/Notes**: None, AU. For Mami (on tumblr), please excuse the fail!

* * *

It wasn't like he particularly asked for it or anything, but Syo knew that wasn't the issue anymore, as his neck was starting to get peppered with hickeys he couldn't disguise as bug bites – turtlenecks would look awfully suspicious in the summer, wouldn't one normally think so?

The shorter blond of the two groaned, pushing against his roommate. "Come on, don't you think we've done enough?" After his second release because of all the foreplay, all he wanted to do now was to bury his face in the pillow and sleep.

And sometimes, because he was so exhausted, he became confused about which personality he was dealing with. If it was Natsuki, he'd probably comply with that terrible moping face Syo was weak against (and he'd have no choice but to give in to him, but at least it was _voluntary_), but once without glasses, Syo couldn't expect the same lenience.

"What are you talking about, twerp. As if I'd let you off when I haven't even gotten an orgasm yet."

_That's _your _problem, not mine_, Syo thought vehemently, though never daring to say it out loud; who knew what worse things could be done? Last time he tried, his ass burned with more-than-necessary slaps. (And it was only Satsuki, ever.) Nevertheless, he had class tomorrow and Natsuki did too, so _honest to god, can't this guy ever listen to someone else for once?_

"Satsuki," he gasped, feeling his cock probing at his entrance. No fingers beforehand again—as usual; not that he would ever be used to it. "Satsuki, no, we need to stop—" he cried this time, at the sudden thrust, and he felt his body being moved.

Syo liked to think that Satsuki deliberately turned a deaf ear to his words whenever the sex started to go the way he wanted, and it was frustrating, because _yes_ it was good (it had none of the gentleness Natsuki possessed when he held him, and he always took extra care to make sure Syo was ready to receive him), and _yes_ he sometimes liked it rough, and _yes_ he couldn't deny the fact that whenever Satsuki shared beds with him, he was always anticipating this.

He bit his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood as he felt Satsuki twitching inside him, but not moving, almost as if letting him adjust to his size – but he knew better, after so many nights, that it was the blond's way of making him feel uncomfortable and waiting for him to beg for it. Well, he wasn't about to vocalize any demands—and actions always spoke louder than words. Syo reached up to wrap his arms around the other's neck, hoisting himself up. He held back the moan when he moved, because Satsuki had that uncanny ability to always find his pleasure spot on his first try.

Syo breathed into his ear, lips brushing the shell of his ear, as he started to slowly rock against Satsuki, building up his own pace that he wished the other would follow for once. More physical contact was an unspoken promise between the two of them; if Natsuki was openly clingy to show his affections, then Satsuki was the subtle counterpart who never dared to ask for it—as Natsuki's safekeeper, he wouldn't allow himself to show any weaknesses, nor would he ever be entirely honest to what he felt and wanted.

But if it was something as simple as creating a time and space where Satsuki didn't have to hold himself back, Syo was more than happy to do it.

"We go to sleep after this round, all right?" He murmured, kissing the back of his ear. "Natsuki has class in the morning."

His charge's name was a trigger Syo had no qualms in using whenever it was needed, and Satsuki replaced the previous slow rocking with his own fervor. Syo's grip on his neck tightened, with each thrust bringing him closer to orgasm, and he cried when his semen spattered onto both of their bodies, Satsuki following close after him.

They stayed like that for a while, Satsuki refusing to withdraw (_he probably liked the warmth_, Syo figured). The mess was starting to bother him though, so Syo tried to disengage himself.

"Let's go clean...up," he suggested, a yawn disrupting his own train of thought. "...No funny business though."

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Sometimes I wonder who I want to wear the pants in the relationship. :|


End file.
